Second War of Conquest
The Second War of Conquest 'is a conflict that occurred in 300AC, wherein Aegon Targaryen, son of Rhaegar Targaryen, re-conquered the kingdom of Westeros for House Targaryen. 'Note: Click on this link for a more illustrated/narrative version or retelling of Aegon's Second War of Conquest. Background In the final days of Robert's Rebellion, after the death of Crown Prince Rhaegar upon the Trident, the forces of House Lannister sacked King's Landing in the name of the new king, under the command of Tywin Lannister. During this horrific massacre the infant children of the late Rhaegar Targaryen were murdered in their chambers, along with their mother, Elia Martell - an act that many considered necessary, though brutal. When at last the forces of Robert Baratheon came upon the city, the would-be king found two small corpses waiting for him there, wrapped in Lannister cloaks. The first - the body of Rhaenys Targaryen, Rhaegar's daughter. The second - a mangled mess of flesh and bone, indistinguishable; but named as Aegon Targaryen, the Crown Prince's heir. Most accepted this grim truth, burying the grisly remains and assuming that any true hopes for House Targaryen had died with the young boy. But the body buried that day was ''not ''the young Prince Aegon. Unbeknownst to all, Varys the Spider and spirited the true Targaryen away, placing a peasant child in his place. The son of Rhaegar Targaryen lived - hidden from all the world. For many years the boy grew in secret, though not alone; with him were knights and nobles from across the Seven Kingdoms, there to train and prepare him for his destiny. Greatest of these was the exile Jon Connington, once Hand of the King, now little more than a memory. Together the exiled Griffin and the young Targaryen Prince traveled the known world, preparing for a time where Aegon might return home to claim his title - such a time came in the year 300AC, during the final days of the War of the Five Kings. With the backing of the Golden Company, Aegon Targaryen set sail for Westeros - intending to retake the crown that was his birthright with fire and blood. The Conquest Landing in the Stormlands The Golden Company's arrival in the Stormlands was unexpected by the many factions vying for the Iron Throne. Fragmented after a storm, the forces of the Company were split from the center of the Stormlands to the southern half. The men of the Company quickly set out - taking Griffin's Roost, the Crow's Nest, Rain House, and even Greenstone. Storm's End, however, is the greatest prize, and after a period of discussion Aegon himself leads the offensive against the fortress. Using uniforms and armor taken from Griffin’s Roost, Jon Connington has several men disguised of mercenaries attack the besieging army of Mathis Rowan, driving them off. Using this victory as proof, the 'mercenaries' gain access to Storm's End, telling it's castellan that they were sent by Stannis Baratheon to provide aid. When at last the main army of the Golden Company arrives, the disguised soldiers open the gates. Led by Aegon himself, the men of the Golden Company attack - leading to a bloody battle for the impenetrable fortress. The young Prince is victorious - and at last the banner of House Targaryen rises over Westeros once more. Letters are sent out to the distant corners of the realm, declaring his intentions. The March North The next decision was critical for the Dragon. Was he to continue on towards King's Landing with his forces, or would he wait for allies as the ever cautious Harry Strickland of the Golden Company wished? The Dragon dismissed Harry's suggestion as cowardice just as a Viper arrived as an envoy to meet this purported Dragon. Arianna Martell arrived that day, and Jon Connington successfully predicted that she came bearing a potential alliance. The Princess would meet with Aegon and was struck with how his men flocked to him, alongside the authenticity of Jon Connington, who couldn't be denied. Despite some reluctance, Arianne would write to her father Doran, informing him that this Dragon was indeed his nephew. Doran, ever calculating, did not commit himself just yet -- waiting instead for his son to return from his mission in Meereen. The City of Kings Outside the walls of King's Landing, Aegon is greeted under a banner of peace by Lord Randyl Tarly. After much discussion Jon Connington manages to convince the stubborn lord of Aegon's legitimacy, encouraging him to side with the Targaryen youth over the Lannisters. Tarly, having seen the state of the city after the riots which had followed the Slaughter of the Septry, bends the knee. The siege of the city itself remains short - the Sparrows manage to wrest control of the Mud Gate from the Lannister garrison; already stripped to the bare bones as the soldiers are called back to defend the Red Keep itself. Aegon and his forces enter the city - moving into position to besiege the palace itself. With the gates to the Red Keep barred, Aegon sets up camp in the Dragonpits. A letter arrives from House Tyrell, offering a ceasefire if Margaery was not harmed. Jon, seeing this as a good opportunity, seeks out the High Sparrow, requesting the lady of the Reach’s marriage to Tommen be annulled so she could be sent home as a show of goodwill. The High Septon agrees at once, declaring that the results of the trial by combat prove Tommen to be illegitimate. Margaery is sent home, and not long afterward a slowly-recovering Loras Tyrell, who had been holding Dragonstone, agrees to surrender it to Aegon Targaryen. He bends the knee to the new king, turning over the prisoners his men had taken in the battle for Dragonstone; including the once thought deceased Roland Storm. Aegon, seeing an opportunity, legitimized the man in return for loyalty and service. The Fall of the Red Keep Lacking a Maester after the murder of Maester Pycelle, Tommen Baratheon continues to suffer of a fever from an infected wound, won during the riots of King's Landing. The situation inside the Red Keep is truly dire - food stores begin to run low and wine cellars are also depleted. Several attempts are made on Cersei's life by desperate servants. Yet, through it all, the Lady Lioness refuses to crack - even attempting to withdraw the Lannister men in the Riverlands to strengthen her position. At this time, Varys emerged from the Red Keep through use of the secret passageway. Sending letters out, Varys announced that Tyrek was alive and well and that he supported the true king of Westeros, Aegon. Before the eyes of men and gods, indeed, Tyrek was brought before them all. Tyrek revealed the truth behind Robert’s death, pointing to Lancel Lannister and Cersei. Declaring Martyn Lannister of a line unfit to rule, Aegon agreed to bestow the rights to rule House Lannister, the Westerlands, and Casterly Rock to Tyrek. The siege was eventually lifted, shortly after Tommen died of his infections. Cersei, mad with grief, was also killed. In the First Moon of 301 AC, Aegon VI is crowned by the High Sparrow and assumes his rightful place upon the Iron Throne. Crossroads Aegon, having properly been seated, knew that his conquest had not been nearly over. He still needed to see the collective knees of the realm bend to him. Doran Martell had lingered on his vow of fealty though his daughter remained an envoy in service to Aegon. Mace Tyrell had received Margaery and marched against the reavers of Euron Greyjoy. The Riverlands was once more in turmoil as their Lord Paramount was locked away in the Vale and their old Lord Paramount fought for control once more - Freys dying left and right. Aegon saw his armies had been greatly depleted and knew he would need fresh levies. Deciding to depart for the Reach with the host of Randyl Tarly and half of the remaining Golden Company to help relieve the Tyrells, he ordered the other half under control of Harry Strickland to march to the Riverlands and investigate Lord Tully and empower him. Varys remained in King’s Landing to sort out the political mess that had been created due to the Lannisters. The War in the Riverlands Harry Strickland and the member of the Golden Company arrive in the Riverlands, discovering a far greater mess than they had anticipated. Armies were scatted like dust to the wind,though with word that the war in King's Landing was over many Lannister men had abandoned their posts to return home in the face of the great winter that was coming. Leading his men cautiously to Harrenhal, Harry there discovers Lord Edmure Tully and his uncle, the latter having freed the former with the aid of the Brotherhood without Banners. Strickland offers to fight for their claim in exchange for a vow of fealty to Aegon - involving the Golden Company in a hectic war against the Freys and the remaining Lannister forces. It was a hard fight; though many Riverlords threw their lot in with the Trouts of Riverrun their foes were still numerous, and not merely men alone. Winter had come in earnest, making food hard to find, and there was already not a house in the Trident that had escaped the depredations of the earlier fighting. In the end it was the internal collapse of House Frey that made victory truly possible - the death of Walder Frey saw his progeny immediately turn to civil war, even as Freys began to go missing in the dark of the woods and hills. Word came from the North that the Frey army there had been crushed by Stannis Baratheon, those that had survived the battle soon slain or captured by their former brothers-in-arms as Northmen turned coat by the score. Eventually Black Walder emerged as the victor in the Frey succession crisis, succeeding in the Bleeding of the Twins. Black Walder would enter the war against the Tullys and Golden Company, pushing them back enough to force a stalemate in his favour. It would not be until Aegon returned from the Reach that the Riverlands were dealt with. Aegon rode to relieve Harry Strickland, and defeated Black Walder Frey in the Second Battle of the Whispering Woods, using his cunning to achieve victory and capturing Walder. With Walder in tow, Aegon struck a deal with the remaining Freys to turn Walder over to the Twins for execution, in exchange for the Freys bending the knee to the Targaryens and Tullys. The War in the Reach Aegon and Jon Connington’s march to the Reach occurred early in the year 301 AC and their approach to Highgarden occurred shortly after. Armed with a stringent amount of Stormlanders, Crownlanders and part of the Golden Company, Aegon’s host came ready to help the Reach put the Ironborn to the sword. Their initial conflicts with the Ironborn were indecisive, with Euron not willing to commit his forces to an engagement, instead electing to continue to pillage the ripe Reach lands. King Euron Greyjoy was oft remarked to be a clever man - a sneaky man - who chose subterfuge and feints to win the day. When he finally decided to make his move he showed himself to be a threat to the Arbor. The island was the richest port in the West, with gold and foods and women worth taking and would have been a key victory should the Crow's Eye take it. Best of all, it was only armed with a third of its strength, as the Redwyne Fleet had been moored at King’s Landing and was only just returning. Seeing the threat to the Arbor, Jon Connington sent out a portion of his soldiers and ships alongside House Hightower to defend the Arbor and had the remaining navy set up in a strike formation, hoping to take out the heart of the Greyjoy fleet. But it was not the Arbor that Euron Greyjoy wanted. It had been a feint as Euron and his fleet instead struck directly at Oldtown and its surrounding lands, pillaging villages along the coast all while Jon Connington blundered in his rush to defend the Arbor, leaving the riches of Oldtown behind unprotected. The war with the Ironborn looked to be extended years because of this colossal blunder. Jon Connington and Aegon did not have the resources to engage the mobile Ironborn despite the assistance of House Tyrell. Euron had out played them and was reaping in the benefits. It was unfortunate that Euron too had an oversight into what the war would become. King Euron had not expected the arrival of the Dornishmen led by Franklyn Fowler nor the return of Randyl Tarly to the Reach. Their forces swept in towards Oldtown and took the fight to the over extended reavers, crushing their vanguard in a fierce battle and forcing the Ironborn to flee back to their ships. Euron was furious and sent word to the Iron Islands requesting reinforcements, as the battle at sea would soon begin with the Redwyne Fleet returning. His call was ignored and it was revealed that Asha Greyjoy had returned to the Iron Islands and was bolstering her hold over the Islands with her uncle Aeron Damphair. His niece refused to send the Crow's Eye anything. Euron was forced into a battle severely undermanned and out resourced. Caught in a difficult position, the Greyjoy would find himself on the losing side in a fierce naval battle with House Redwyne, while King Aegon himself cleaned up his forces still threatening Oldtown. Euron's army and fleet were destroyed that day and the Iron King killed. It was said that Euron Greyjoy, despite his dishonorable nature, went down with his ship. Aegon celebrated this victory and Mace Tyrell bent the knee in gratitude shortly after his son Garlan reclaimed the Shield Islands, ending the Ironborn threat to the Reach. However Aegon's victory would be cut short by some surprising news - His aunt Daenerys has arrived in Westeros and denied his betrothal. She had instead chose 'Fire and Blood'. The War of the Dragons Queen's Landing Daenerys landed toward the second half of 301 AC, her forces enlarged to volatile size. Landing at Cracklaw Point, the very sight of her dragon drove many men to her side. Atop her dragon, it was Barristan’s suggestion to march south. The arrival of a man speaking for a certain eunuch arrived, claiming she needed to marry Aegon and secure the throne for their family. It was shocking to her upon first hearing of her Nephew through the Imp Tyrion, and that he was still alive. But Tyrion, desiring to rain fire and blood upon her sister and win back Casterly Rock, sought to convince her that he was but a Mummer’s Dragon. Recalling the prophecy she had always held so closely to heart, Daenerys sent away the Eunuch’s bird and declared Aegon a pretender to the throne, and decided to enforce her claim. Luck favored the Dragon Queen, as winter was ending. And indeed, the mere sight of her dragon was enough to bring many houses to kneel, both in the North and South. Victarion Greyjoy engaged the Royal Fleet without haste, smashing their ships with the Iron Fleet and using the former Volantese fleet to bulk up his strength. Having crushed the fleet, Victarion set his sights on the Stormlands, ravaging the near defenseless lands. The Only Dragon We Need Daenerys marched further south to rally more men - but she was shocked at the denials she received. Many lords refused to lend her their sword. Her Khalasar, army of slaves and essosi and ironborn, had not been accepted well. News of the raiding in the Stormlands struck the Crownlands and more still refuted her. It became harder to control her army, and even harder to find food. Reluctant to capture castles that refused her due to her desire to maintain her image of being the Queen they needed, Daenerys herself did not engage in many battles - both due to Lords refusing to sally forth from their keeps and due in part to Daenerys’s reluctance to attack. It wasn’t until a particular confrontation with a Lord from the Crownlands sallied out to attack her that the Breaker of Chains rained down her fire and blood. Unleashing her Khal upon the fields and using Drogon, she created her own field of fire. She felt a resurgence of hope from a letter received from the Martells, ushering her south to receive their swearing of fealty. Hidden Hands Revealed Aegon marched his way up the Rose Road as quick as he could allow it, seething at his aunt’s distrust and words. He was the son of Prince Rhaegar, and he was prepared to fight for it. But he had arrived to find King’s Landing was relatively unharmed. The lands around it had been put to torch by the Khalasar and men depleted from endless war and winter. Upon arrival, Varys revealed that the boy Edric Storm had been brought to them. Aegon was reluctant to accept the Baratheon upon meeting, but Varys convinced him of the importance of a family name. Thus, Edric Storm was legitimized as Edric Baratheon, and named Lord Paramount of Storm’s End. Within the same stroke, Varys revealed Aegon’s new bride: Sansa Stark. Sansa had been brought to Kings Landing months prior by a sellsword named Shadrich, who was awarded with a large amount of money. As with Tyrek and Edric, Varys intended for her to be their key to the North. Under his care and supervision, Sansa gradually opened to him about what Baelish’s plans were. Despite later hearing that Rickon was not only alive but returned to his seat proper, Varys still desired to find a place for her. It was only after Daenerys’s refusal that he realized the perfect place to her: next to Aegon Targaryen. He began grooming her to be Queen, and prepared her for a life of court. In the Jaws of the Viper Doran Martell had seen his daughter’s letter, and spent many days looking at it, musing on his decision of whether or not to act. He eventually decided to wait. To wait for fire and blood. To wait for his son, Quentyn Martell. When Archibald Yrowood and Gerris Drinkwater arrived as envoys from Daenerys, he knew that he wouldn’t see his son again. Explaining what had happened in Mereen to the elder Martell was a difficult task for the young men, but Doran listened carefully to every detail. Mourning his son and hearing news of Daenerys’s army had made Doran feel much more decisive: he had to end this madness. He sent a Sand Snake as his representative at this meeting along with Gerris. Heading for the Prince's Pass for their imminent meeting, Doran simultaneously had Franklyn Fowler move his spears north, to the Reach. With Fire and Blood Daenerys arrives at the Pass, setting up her camp. Within mere days, Tyene Sand and Gerris Drinkwater arrive to promise Daenerys the Dornish spears. Asking where Doran is, Gerris states that he is very sickly and unable to meet her personally until she comes to Sunspear. Despite her unease, they explain to her that they’ve sent a host under Franklyn Fowler to the Reach to engage their mutual enemy. Daenerys plans to ride for the Reach upon dawn and fight her alleged nephew there, destroying him and taking most of the Lords sworn to him as her own. Fate, however, had other plans. While washing up that night, Daenerys found herself struck with illness. Violent convulsions and sweat broke out, and her throat felt as though she were choking. The would-be Queen of Westeros collapsed in her tent, even as fires broke out across the camp, the flames soon climbing high enough to frighten even Drogon, who took to the sky with a terrible roar. Barristan the Bold, loyal to the last, would perish in those flames, attempting to rescue his young Queen. So died Queen Daenerys Targaryen, amidst fire and blood, salt and smoke. Later it was discovered that Dragonbinder had gone missing during the chaos, taken, it would be revealed, by Gerris Drinkwater. It was later given by Doran to Aegon, as a token of peace and fealty. Aftermath Following the death of Queen Daenerys, much of the organized resistance to Aegon's rule melted away like the winter snows. Ravens were sent to those Lords whose fealty had not yet been truly secured - the Greyjoys of Pyke, the Starks of Winterfell, and the Arryns of the Eyrie. Replies soon winged their way back, all affirming the same thing; Aegon Targaryen was King of Westeros, the Sixth of His Name, Ruler of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men. Much of Daenerys' army scattered upon her death, the Khalasar she had brought from the distant reaches of the world creating chaos and ruin in the southern Stormlands for many years. The Baratheons would eventually put the last remnants of her forces to the sword. Though Aegon sat the Iron Throne, his rule was not yet stable. Some whispered that he was not what he seemed - a mummer's dragon, a mirage conjured by the Spider, or worse; a Blackfyre. In the end, what he truly was mattered little. He had won - and thus history was his to write. By his hand House Tully had been restored to the Riverlands, and his marriage with Sansa Stark saw the North tied closer than it had ever been before. The ruling branches of House Baratheon and House Lannister had both been appointed by him and his regime. Beneath the rule of Asha Greyjoy the Iron Islands were quieter than it had been since the days of Balon's father, and both Dorne and the Reach enjoyed heightened prestige from their contribution to the war. Category:Wars